<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll love you anyways by Silver_fox221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112172">I'll love you anyways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221'>Silver_fox221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Barry Allen, Age Difference, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen &amp; Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen in Love, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is deeply in love with Harry, Bisexual Barry Allen, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrison Wells actually loves Barry, Harrison Wells has metahuman powers, Harrison Wells is a meta, Harrison Wells is sweet when he finally trusts someone, Jealous Barry Allen, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Verse, and Harry is completely oblivious about it, barrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse convinces her father to stay in Earth-1 for a while so she can have Barry's help with her powers. However, it seems like Harrison wants to go back as soon as possible. Maybe it's because Barry's scent distracts him, or maybe because he's still dealing with his own secret metahuman skills.</p><p>But of course, Barry has to fall in love with him, decide Harrison is his alpha, follow him everywhere, and make everything as complicated as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen &amp; Joe West, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen/Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow &amp; Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, first of all, I wanna make clear that english is not my first language. I'm probably gonna have like a thousand mistakes lol. Second, I have no beta. I will try to make this work, at least for now.</p><p>So, um... there was no Jay (Hunter) in this story. Okey, there was Zoom, but imagine the team defeated him with Harry's help and they got Jesse back.</p><p>I will probably write short chapters, as I'm not such a good writer, and I only have an English B2 (I don't even know how to say/write that correctly lmao).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Start a new life was never easy. Barry knew a lot about that.</p><p>When his mother was murdered, he suddenly felt alone. He had lost one of the two people he cared the most about, while the other was unfairly sent to jail. And that seemed to be his life back then, an eleven year old omega against the world. But then Joe decided to take care of him, and both his foster father and sister started to help him in the better way they could. Barry spent almost six months without speaking, even if his new family loved him as much as his parents did. Eventually, he got used to it.</p><p>His life was turned upside down again, when several years later, that lightning strike hit him and left him in a coma for nine months. After losing almost a year of his life, he woke up and discovered Iris had started a relationship with Joe's partner, Eddie. Trying to fight against his own feelings was the absolute worst. He wanted his foster sister to be happy, but at the same time, there was nothing he wanted more than sharing a life with her, maybe getting married after a coulpe of months or even a year. Iris was a beautiful beta, just like her father, and barry had always considered her to be the love of his life.</p><p>But of course, the most shocking fact was his new super speed. Coming to terms with it wasn't easy. Not telling Iris was killing him inside, even if she was starting a new life with another man, she still was his best friend. There was nothing he hadn't told her in the past years (except his true feelings), and he couldn't help but feel ashamed for keeping her such a big secret. Joe insisted it was for the best, but Barry wasn't so sure about it. Iris sure was a good journalist, chasing the most recent news about Flash, and it seemed each day she was getting closer and closer to the truth.</p><p>Barry spent several months learning to control his new skills and fighting other metahumans, who had somehow decided that using their powers to do evil was funnier and better than trying to help people. Of course, Cisco and Caitlin turned out to be very understanding and caring towards him. And then again, there was Dr. Wells.</p><p>He was probably the smartest man he had ever met. He seemed to understand Barry's powers and abilities better than anyone else, and he had always been there to support him. Harrison Wells gave the best advice, he always had the most intelligent solution and above all, he was an extremely logic person. He had saved Barry from the most difficult situations, even risked his life once to protect him and his friends. That was probably the main reason Barry lost his ability to trust when he found out he was his mother's murderer. He would have died for that man, he would have done absolutely everything to protect him, thinking he owed him his life. Sometimes, he regretted getting angry at Joe for investigating Wells. His foster father had proved he was a good cop. They had lost Ronnie and Eddie because of Thawne's selfishness, Barry sometimes loathed himself. Why did he had to be so naive?</p><p>And several weeks later, it seemed like the nigthmare came back. That giant mutant shark appeared out of nowhere, grabbed him by the neck and tried to choke him to death. Patty's bullets were completely useless, only that strange man seemed to know what he was doing. He shooted without hesitation and probably saved Barry's life. Of course, the speedster didn't allow himself to live without knowing his savior's identity. He run after the stranger, made him stop and snapped some unkind words at him, considering he had just saved him.</p><p>"Who the Hell are you?"</p><p>He felt like he was about to pass out. Once again, those blue eyes were looking right into his bare soul, that hint of a smirk starting to make it's way towards him. Barry shook his head, trying to relax. He wasn't dreaming, that was Dr. Wells. Again. And the most surprising thing was the fact that he was an alpha. He could smell his strong scent, teasing Barry's instincts. He turned bright red, not being sure about the real reason. He was obviously scared and confused, facing a man who looked exactly the same as his mother's killer. But at the same time, that smell of cooper and burned wood was calling out to his internal omega. He looked at the stranger and he didn't even knew what to say. Maybe he was facing a completely different person. Maybe...</p><p>At that moment, Barry knew he was in big trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse convinces her father to stay for a little longer in Earth-1. Barry realises he wants Harrison to stay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta'd. I'm still trying to improve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no doubt that Barry had made the right decision. He had never seen Harry that happy, holding his daugther in his arms, as if nothing else in the world mattered. And that was quite an accurate statement, knowing that a father would do anything for his children. Barry still didn’t understand why Henry left after coming out of jail, it didn’t make any sense to him. But he knew his foster father would fight untill the end for him and Iris, just like Harrison had done for Jesse.</p><p>Jesse was such a smart girl. She had an intellect that had nothing to envy to her father’s, and she was sweet, kind and funny. Barry became friends with her almost immediately, like the whole team. She was easy to talk to and she learned fast from Barry’s lessons to control her new speed.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll stay?” Barry asked in a low voice. He could see Harry and Jesse speaking in the other side of the room, and he didn’t wanted to interrupt them.</p><p>“Would you stay if it was you?” Iris replied, almost whispering. “They come from another world, Barry. They’ve made some good friends here, but this is not their home.”</p><p>The speedster shook his head,looking at the floor while trying to hide the pain. He had grown fond of Jesse and didn’t want her to return to Earth-2. But Iris was right, if it was him, he’d probably take the first oportunity to go back with his family and friends. Of course, he would never sacrifice other people’s happiness or their lives to his own benefit like Thawne had done, but he would never stop trying to find a safe way to go back. He sighed, and then he turned his sight to the older Wells.</p><p>Sometimes he was really confused with his own feelings towards Harry. He was rude and cold towards everyone but his daugther and Iris. Joe and Cisco could barely stand him and they always tried to avoid being in the same room all alone. Not only because he looked exactly the same as Thawne when he betrayed the team, but also because they just didn’t trust him.</p><p>Barry understood the feeling. He had nightmares about the Reverse Flash almost every day, and in most of them, he wasn’t able to fight back and his family and friends died. It was the absolute worst, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was alive because of Eddie and Ronnie. Caitlin and Iris had lost their loved ones, and Barry didn’t know what to do. He was never fast enough.</p><p>Thawne was a liar, he had played with both his mind and his feelings, he had left him broken inside. After his death, Barry had dediced not to trust in anybody else. But then, Harry appeared. He looked exactly the same, spoke in a similar way and even smiled with the same expression. But as the days went by, he discovered they were two completely different people. Harry was temperamental and even though he always tried to stay calm, his eyebrows were often furrowed with concern.</p><p>And he was such an alpha.</p><p>Barry was the type of omega who would fight his own instincts. He didn’t like the way alphas used to be with omegas and betas. He usually thought he had been specially lucky, both Iris and Joe were betas, and so were Cisco, Caitlin and Jesse. They weren’t even bothered by Barry’s heat. Thawne, as an alpha, had never used his scent to force Team Flash into doing his will, which was still a bit confusing for Barry. Truth be told, they weren’t an ordinary team, having such a young omega as a leader of a pack full of betas, with no alpha.</p><p>It was obvious Harry was used to give orders. When he first arrived, he often questioned Cisco’s ideas, tried to convince Barry to fight Zoom and basically, his scent made everyone uncomfortable. He was angry, sad, scared and filled with other negative emotions that made him look way too aggressive. But in the end, he proved that he was a great lider (even if the team considered him just another member more) with witty ideas and plans, never trying to take advantage of his alpha condition. Barry had discovered himself watching him from afar, with a longing look in his eyes. If Harry had caught him in any occasion, he didn’t know. Harry always seemed to ignore everyone but Jesse.</p><p>“I know” Barry sighed. He had tried so hard, not to think about the day Harry and Jesse would return home.</p><p>“Maybe you should ask them to stay” Iris shrugged. “I don’t think Jesse wants to go at all. She became friends with Caitlin and it’s obvious Cisco adores her. She seems to be the only one to follow his nerdy jokes.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the best idea. Look at Harry… I don’t know. He would probably run away from here without even looking back. I can’t blame him, though. He spent quite some terrible months, fighting against Zoom and the idea we all had about him being just the same as Dr. Wells. Eobard Thawne. Whatever.”</p><p>“But Barry… you DO want him to stay, don’t you?” Iris placed a hand on his shoulder, with a little smile on her lips.</p><p>The speedster remained quiet for a few moments, and his best friend laughed a little bit. Barry knew he couldn’t keep anything away from her, and he looked away. Of course he liked that man. That combination of scents he had, his charm, his beautiful blue eyes that drove him crazy, his intelligence. Barry had started to see in him as the man he had always admired since he was a child, the real Harrison Wells, not the character Thawne had played to fool him.</p><p>"I do. But he won’t stay. He has nothing in here. He has to run a company in Earth-2, his whole world is behind that breach. Even if Jesse decides to stay, I highly doubt that he will do the same” Barry sighed.</p><p>“You will never know if you don’t try, Barry. And… oh, Jesse’s coming this way.”</p><p>The younger speedster came running towards them. She had a smile on her face as her father followed right behind her, with his usual serious expression on his face. Barry looked straight into his blue eyes and Harry removed his glasses, looking back at him. The speedster turned bright red and looked the other way. When he tried to met Harry’s eyes again, the alpha was already listening to his daughter’s words.</p><p>“Barry, if you would let us” Jesse started, “we… um, I would love to stay here for a coulpe of weeks. There’s no Flash in our world, and I still need some advice.” Barry smiled softly, nodding. The girl seemed to be very happy with his approval.</p><p>“Jesse needs a mentor” Harry said. He obviously disagreed with her choice, but it seemed like he couldn't argue with her. Barry's heart ached a little, realising he didn't want to stay.</p><p>"Jesse, that's great! I'm sure Caitlin and Cisco will be very glad to hear the news" Iris smiled and hugged her. Jesse did the same, grinning.</p><p>"As soon as she controls her new powers, we'll leave" Harry told them. Barry had the feeling he was avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Containing the urge to scream, Barry tried to smile. He still had at least three weeks left. Maybe he could change Harrison's mind, convince him to stay in Earth-1. He didn't wanted him to go, they hadn't spoken too much during the last months, but he hoped that could change in the next days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison uses his metahuman powers for the first time since he arrived in Earth-1 and realises the speedster's company bothers and pleases him at the same time. Barry brings him dinner and they manage to stay calm for a while.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta'd, as always.</p><p>Oh, and... I usually write omegaverse with some unusual elements. For example, an alpha's fangs may hurt whenever he wants to mark an omega.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse was safe.</p><p>That was all Harrison cared about. His daughter was again with him, and he couldn't ask for anything else. Or at least, that's what he thought before Jesse started to insist on staying in Earth-1. At first, he didn't quite understand the sudden need of his daugther to remain in a world that wasn't theirs. Maybe it was just a teen's craving. After all, she was an exceptionally gifted child, but she was only nineteen years old. And Harrison was such an intelligent man, yet a bit dense when it came to feelings.</p><p>It took him a while before he realised Jesse liked Wally. To be completely honest, it shocked him a little. It was the first time Jesse showed a romantic interest in someone, and her father didn't even know what to do about it. Of course, he was always worried about her and he was constantly keeping an eye on Wally, always thinking in a way to punish him if he ever dared to break his Jesse's heart. However, whenever his daughter told him about her feelings, he usually did nothing but hug her and keep silent. He had been married several years ago and he knew what was to love, but even with his wife, human emotions were more than complicated to his intelligence.</p><p>Yet there he was, even though he was willing to run away from that world. Jesse had convinced him using the argument of her newly acquired speed, and he could do nothing but stay for her own sake. And as the days went by, he had the feeling that everything was getting out control. And there was nothing he hated more than not being able to control the situation.</p><p>Everything had started the night he met Barry. He was such a young man, with a bright smile and a personality that could cheer up literally everyone. It really made him sick. Barry saw him as his old mentor and he was absolutely wrong. Harrison was pretty sure he was nothing like that other Wells, Eobard Thawne or whatever. Barry followed him everywhere with stars in his eyes and looking like an excited puppy. He had even hugged him once, making Harrison feel too akward. The speedster was a strange young man, affectionate, caring and nice to every single person he met. Just the opposite to Harrison, who was always trying to get rid of people.</p><p>But what really bothered him about Barry was the fact that he was an omega. Harrison was mean with everyone, and even if he had no prejudices towards the other genders, the sweet scent of omegas could easily distract him. He was an alpha, after all, Barry obviously had no idea of how annoying he was to Harrison, just by staying next to him. Still, Harrison Wells hated to submit to his instincts. He was no animal, he was one of the smartest men in his earth and probably in the whole multiverse. He took pride in the way he could easily handle the situation whenever he went into rut or was near to any omega in heat, but he had been having some trouble later. It was all that stupid brat's fault. Since Jesse's mother died, Barry was the only person that had made him fight against his own inner alpha. And that really, really pissed him off.</p><p>Harrison took his glasses off and looked at Cisco's lab. He had grown fond of him, even if they both still liked to annoy each other. He usually spent all his time in there, while Jesse ran in the treadmill, supervised by Barry. To be honest, the only reason he was still working weren't those metahumans that both speedsters kept fighting against. His own particle accelerator had made a significant change in him. Jesse wasn't the only one who had gained special abilities. Harrison didn't like talking about the subject, and it was probably his bigger secret. His daughter knew something was off with him since the explosion, but she never tried to force him to speak, and her father was grateful for it.</p><p>Harrison stood up and moved closer to the desk. He grabbed some papers and looked at them. It was probably the tenth time he was reading his own report, but he still needed answers. He knew what his powers were all about, but he kept gathering information. Harrison would never admit it, but he was scared as hell of his own metahuman skills. He had tried to use them against Zoom, but he barely knew how to control himself once he started, and they were more of a burden than a gift. And of course, that damn speedster was fast enough to dodge his attacks without any effort.</p><p>He looked at the ceiling. The lights were on, and he was pretty sure no one was at the labs at the moment. Harrison bit his lower lip and carefully, he carefully, he lifted his hands up. The lights started to flicker and the man soon felt the familiar tickle at his fingertips. It was always like this. The energy running through his body, filling his senses with adrenalin and making him feel alive in every possible way. And then, whenever he tried to surpass a certain limit, he was unable to stop and he ended up causing way too much trouble. Fires, explosions, even earthquakes. He was pretty sure he was being punished for his crimes against Central City, with all those metahumans wandering around and using their powers to do evil.</p><p>"Harry?" Bloody Hell. That kid, as always. He should be sleeping, like a normal person at two o'clock in the morning.</p><p>The alpha started to panick a little bit, but he tried to calm down and he let go of the energy he was still holding. The lights went back to normal, and he leaned against his desk, trying to look as normal as possible. It wasn't long before Barry found him, wearing that stupid childish grin he always had whenever he was close to Harrison. The alpha frowned and looked at the plastic bag the speedster was carrying.</p><p>"I won't even ask what are you doing here" Harrison snapped. "Are you following me or something? Don't you have a family?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep. I know you don't sleep much, either, so I brought you dinner. You probably forgot to eat, too" Barry smiled, not seeming to be bothered by Harrison's harsh tone of voice.</p><p>"Yeah. Whatever" Harrison moved closer to him and grabbed the bag. He didn't miss the fact that Barry's smile grew bigger, and he felt a bit annoyed about it.</p><p>Barry watched Harrison eat and work at the same time. Even with the speedster looking at him as if he was some kind of wonderful discovery, he managed to stay calm and continue with his research... or at least he pretended to be very busy with his tasks. He could smell Barry's scent over the food he was eating, and he started to feel the urge to run away from there. The omega was oddly silent, and he probably had no idea about what was going on inside Harrison's mind. It was probably for the best. The alpha's fangs ached, and he growled a bit.</p><p>"Go home, Barry. Your father's probably wondering where are you." He muttered, not even looking at him.</p><p>"I'm an adult" Barry said, sounding so offended that Harrison almost laughed.</p><p>"Still. It's late. I don't want Joe to shoot me again or keep me in one of those metahuman jails. Leave" the alpha commanded, and the speedster started to go out of the lab against his will.</p><p>Barry gave him a disappointed glance. It was the first time Harrison had used his alpha's voice to make him obbey. Wells noticed Barry's sadness and he got surprised to hear his own voice, almost soft and warm. He wondered why.</p><p>"You'll probably see me tomorrow. What's the big deal?" He gave Barry a hint of a smile and suddenly, the speedster's cheeks seemed to turn red.</p><p>"Yeah. Right. Okey" he babbled, and he quickly left Harrison alone with his thoughts. The alpha sighed and he put his glasses back on. Barry was such a headache, but he had started to realise he would miss him when he and Jesse traveled back to Earth-2.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry convences Harrison to go for a walk. They end up on the beach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still reading this, thank you XD<br/>Feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already five days since Harrison and Jesse had decided to stay for a little longer, and Barry had been showing up every single night at S.T.A.R. Labs. He usually stayed there without saying a word, only accompanying Harrison as he worked in whatever got him so busy. The speedster brought him food and even if the older man never thanked him, Barry was happy just standing by his side, watching him eat. The last two nights, he had tried to touch Harrison’s shoulder and talk to him, but the alpha had glared at him, his gaze as cold as ever. Barry was starting to feel extremely frustrated, as Harrison seemed to be caught in his own world, leaving him aside, even if Barry put in a lot of effort to be noticed.</p><p>Sometimes he just wanted to scream as hard as he could, tell Harrison he had started to fall in love with him a few months ago, that he didn’t care if he was willing to choose his daughter over him, because that’s what parents did. Barry didn’t believe in all those fairy tales about soulmates and destined mates, but he knew for sure that Harrison was his alpha. And he had the selfish feeling that Wells couldn’t be so oblivious. Sooner or later, he would notice Barry was his perfect mate and he would stop ignoring him.</p><p>But the moment never came, and the speedster was starting to lose his patience. It remembered him the time when he was in love with Iris, never telling her untill it was too late and when he finally got the courage to declare his love towards her, she had already fallen in love with Eddie. Barry didn’t want to make the same mistake twice, but he had the feeling that Harrison would run back to Earth-2 as fast as he could if he ever said something about them.</p><p>“I would give anything to have a normal love life” he sighed, while looking at Harry, who was writing equations on his board.</p><p>“Excuse me, what?” The alpha frowned and stopped working, turning around to look at him, and Barry’s neck and cheeks turned completely red.</p><p>“I, uh… nothing” he babbled, avoiding eye contact. “I mean… I was thinking about Iris and…”</p><p>“Stop right there” Harrison snorted and moved closer to him. “See that? I’m working, or at least I’m trying to. The only reason I allowed you to stay in here all these nights was because you weren’t trying to speak. Conversations are annoying and distracting. And you’re an omega. Your scent makes me feel uncomfortable enough, so please, don’t start complaining about your problems. Don’t you have friends to talk to?”</p><p>“So you’re saying that we’re not friends” Barry asked, looking at him. His expression remained serious and maybe he was feeling a bit hurt, but he was focused on the idea that Harrison was distracted by his scent. He almost grinned.</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence and finally, Harrison shook his head. He looked at Barry and he threw the marker at him. The speedster easily caught it, and left it on the table.</p><p>“I didn’t say that” Harrison’s tone of voice was now strangely soft.</p><p>“Then we are friends” Barry gave him a wide grin and he started to walk towards the older male. He had to say something else before Harrison did, who was probably starting to regret his last words. “Do you wanna go out for a walk?”</p><p>“What?” It seemed like the alpha wanted to say something else, but was taken by surprise.</p><p>“Well, um… you see, I know you don’t go out too much. You’ve been spending every night here since you arrived in this earth. Don’t you think it’s time to visit Central City? I mean, I’m pretty sure your Earth is a bit different from mine, and the city is definitely not the same.”</p><p>“Barry, Harrison Wells is dead in this world. Tina McGee freaked out when she saw me in Mercury Labs, and that silly girlfriend of yours shot me and almost killed me without even letting me speak. What do you think it will happen if someone sees me? Besides, I have things to do.”</p><p>“That’s a lie” Barry chuckled and looked at the board. “You’ve been writing and erasing those equations for at least two hours. Come on, Harry, please. It’s almost three o’clock in the morning, I’m pretty sure there will be no one at the city. We could even go to the beach! You can take a break and continue later. Please, please, please, ple–“</p><p>“Fine” Harrison said several seconds later, making a face. Barry had to hold himself back, as much as he wanted to hug the alpha and cry of happiness. “But you better bring me back to the labs before four o’clock.”</p><p>“Deal” the omega smiled and grabbed him, getting out of there with his super speed. It didn’t take him long before he reached the shore, and he put Harry down.</p><p>Harrison shook his head, looking a bit dizzy from the trip. However, he managed to stand still and started walking towards his left. Barry followed him quickly, with his hands in his pockets, and smiling like a child who just got his Christmas presents. He was actually feeling a bit cold, being outside near the sea and with just a shirt. Harrison, on the other hand, didn’t look bothered by the cold weather.</p><p>“You warn me next time you do that” Harry said after a while.</p><p>“Okay.” Barry answered, thrilled.</p><p>They walked along the shore for several minutes. It was very nice, sharing a moment like that with Harrison, even if the man didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk. Well, to be honest, he never was. Getting him out of the lab was quite an achievement.</p><p>Suddenly, Barry had a stupid idea. He stopped and looked at the waves, who were singing softly. He looked back at Harrison and the next moment, he splashed like he was some kind of young boy playing and trying to call someone’s attention. When the water reached the alpha, he turned around, confused, just before Barry kicked the waves again, this time reaching Harry’s face and chest.</p><p>“You little…” Harrison said, looking really angry. He wiped the water in his glasses, clenching his jaw. Barry started to regret his actions, but suddenly, he felt the frozen, salty water running down his back. He screamed and looked at Harry, still wondering how had he managed to hit him back. He was supposed to be the fastest man alive.</p><p>“That wasn’t fair!” He yelled, and he realised he had started some kind of war.</p><p>“Life isn’t fair, Barry.”</p><p>Barry was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. It always seemed like Harrison hated having fun, but there they were, splashing around like there was no tomorrow. And for the first time, Barry heard the other man laugh.</p><p>Harrison had a beautiful smile. His electric blue eyes shined even more than usual, reflecting the moonlight above them. He was soaking wet, and his clothes were sticking to his body, and yet he looked like some sort of greek god, with his now messed-up hair and his well defined muscles. Barry found himself breathless, watching him standing there, with the water moving around his ankles. Harrison laughed and Barry had the feeling that he had heard the most beautiful sound ever. He blushed violently and looked away, thank God it was late and there was almost no light. Harry didn’t seem to notice, as he run his fingers through his hair and sighed.</p><p>“The last time I did this, Jesse was eight years old. Her mother was still alive” Harrison said. He looked a bit sad, but he he didn’t seem to regret going out. However, he had started to wring his clothes.</p><p>“Then maybe you should do it more often” Barry answered, wondering if he still missed his wife. There was a chance that he couldn’t get Harrison to love him because of whoever was Jesse’s mother.</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe I should” the alpha said, looking at Barry. He was serious again, but his expression had softened. Even his scent was lighter.</p><p>They spent a few more minutes there, just laughing and enjoying each other’s company, before Barry took them back to the labs. Harrison stayed there as always, and Barry came back home to change into dry clothes and sleep for a while. The next day, he was late for work and captain Singh started to scold him. However, Barry didn’t stop smiling and it wasn’t long until Joe started to suspect something. The speedster hadn’t told him that he went out every night to see Harrison, but his foster father would probably find it out sooner or later. The more time it took him to realize his son was visiting S.T.A.R. Labs at night, the better. Barry knew that Joe didn’t like Harry at all, and that he would probably freak out about his son’s crush on him.</p><p>When Joe asked if anything was wrong, Barry just smiled and denied it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison thinks about last night, and then he decides he may need a little help with his metahuman problem, so he talks to Caitlin. On the other hand, Barry meets Iris at Jitters and tells her about his crush. Not that she didn't know, though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter in a hurry. It'll probably have even more mistakes tan usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings were more or less calm, even at S.T.A.R. Labs with Cisco and Harrison trying to constantly annoy each other. Metahumans only appeared at night, it was actually weird seeing one of them when the sun was still up in the sky. Barry worked at his own lab, Joe run the investigations and Iris wrote about Central City’s most recent news. The rest of the team gathered information about those criminals with special skills that couldn’t be arrested by the usual means, so Barry could go out safely at night and capture them.</p><p>Harrison was still thinking about last night. He didn’t know why, but going out with Barry had changed his mood. Even Cisco had noticed it and obviously, he had been teasing him about it the whole morning. Harrison was about to tell him to shut up at once, but he really wasn’t that angry, so he decided to ignore him and he shut Cisco out of his own lab. He soon heard him complaining, probably bothering Caitlin, and he couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>He was quite surprised about the way he had been grinning the whole day. He refused to think that Barry had anything to do with it. There was no way that a boy, such a young one, could have that effect on him. The omega was annoying and he would never let him work or concentrate, he was always looking at him like he was some sort of god or whatever. Harrison didn’t know and he didn’t want to know either. Or at least that was what he usually told himself. But just an hour at the beach acting like he was a child, and there he was, questioning his whole life. The way Barry made him happy was nothing similar to the way Jesse enlighted his heart.</p><p>Jesse was smart, kind, caring and sweet towards everyone she loved. She was such a genius and everytime Harrison looked at her, he felt like a proud father that just saw his children win a contest by knowing the answer to the most difficult question in the world. He had lost his wife a long time ago and his daughter had grown up without a mother. However, that didn’t stop her from being the most amazing young woman Harrison had ever seen.</p><p>Barry was diferent. It was a miracle that he still believed in people, after what happened to team Flash with Thawne. Barry spreaded love and hope no matter where he went or who he was when he did it, Barry Allen or Flash. Even Harrison, who was usually in a bad mood and scowled no matter the time, had to admit that the young hero was such a blessing. Not that he didn’t want to get rid of him sometimes, though. But he could understand why Joe had loved him since the moment he was adopted. Harrison tried not to think too hard about it, it made his head ache. There was no way he could allow himself to grow fond of Barry, because he would be leaving Earth-1 in about two weeks and a half and it would break his heart to say goodbye. He had to stop, no more going out or doing silly things at night. Barry was a good friend, and he didn’t wish to harm him in neither way.</p><p>“I think tonight we will be able to sleep for a while” Harrison turned around and saw Caitlin near the doorframe. She was smiling softly. “There were no metahumans today, which may or may not be a good thing, but at least we won’t be up all night. You should get some rest, too.”</p><p>“I’m fine” Harrison said, looking back at his papers, full of notes. Caitlin reminded him a little bit of Jesse, which was a good reason to be kind towards her. “I still have to finish working, I guess it won’t take long.”</p><p>“You always say that” she said, getting closer to take a look at his desk. “But I never see you out of the labs.”</p><p>“That’s because I can’t get out of here that easily. That cop shot me without even hesitating, behaving like a total jerk, and Joe tried to do the same. Imagine what would happen if any other moron saw my face.”</p><p>“You’ve got a point” Caitlin smiled, amused. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t rest once in a while. Or you could use some help. You’d finish earlier and you could spend some time with Jesse. What are you working at now? I bet this time it is not about Barry’s speed.”</p><p>Harrison remained quiet for a while. Caitlin was somewhat right, but he didn’t like the idea of telling anyone about his skills. He didn’t like them, he would give them away if he could.</p><p>“No, it isn’t” he said, almost whispering. Harrison rubbed his eyes. “I may have a problem that I don’t know how to deal with.”</p><p>“Do you think I could help?” Caitlin asked calmly.</p><p>“Only if you promise not to tell anyone about it” Harrison looked at her in a serious way. He knew he was asking for too much, Cisco and Barry were her best friends and there was nothing she wouldn’t tell them.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, we do have a metahuman problem” he laughed wryly and he handed Caitlin his report.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Barry rushed to Jitters. He was supossed to see Iris, but he was late as always. It bothered him a little bit that everyone made fun of the fact that he was the fastest man alive, and yet he was never able to get in time whenever he had a date or simply had to meet someone. He imagined himself having a date with Harry and making the man disappointed because he couldn’t do something as simple as that. He shook his head, trying not to be such a pessimistic, and he walked towards Iris.</p><p>She was as beautiful as ever. Barry remembered quite well the feeling he had in his stomach back then, when he was still madly in love with her. Iris used to smile at him the whole time, and whenever Barry saw that lovely grin, he had the feeling that he could do no matter what, as butterflies started to wander around in his stomach. Yet he wasn’t the only one who had reached Iris’ heart, and after Eddie’s death, he started to think she would never love him, that she would always remember her boyfriend and would feel guilty if she ever dated Barry.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late” he said, sitting down. There was already a cup of coffee in his side of the table.</p><p>“Don’t worry” she answered, with a soft smile on her lips. Nowadays, Barry only felt a mixture of happiness and pride when he looked at her. He was no longer in love. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Not that bad” Barry hummed, starting to drink his coffee.</p><p>“I’ve got the feeling that you’re happier than usual” she looked at him, not even trying to hide her curiosity. “Does it have anything to be with Harrison Wells?”</p><p>Barry almost choked, and Iris laughed. He was starting to look really ashamed, and his foster sister found the situation quite funny. Barry glared at her, but he was never able to stay angry at her for so long.</p><p>“Look, you can’t tell Joe, okay? He will try to kill him again” he begged.</p><p>“Wow, when were you gonna tell me that you two are dating?”</p><p>“We’re not dating!” Barry almost screamed. “I… well… I’ve been spending these last nights with him. At S.T.AR. Labs. He’s not easy to talk to, he just wants me to stay or to go, but it seems like he loves silence. I tried to speak with him several times, but he always threatens to kick me out. I bring him dinner, though.”</p><p>“Are you sure it isn’t a date? I mean, I would rather have some chitchat with my beloved one, but Harrison is a special man…”</p><p>“It isn’t a date. However, yesterday…”</p><p>“Yesterday, what?” Iris asked impatiently, as Barry remained silent.</p><p>“Well, he was pushing himself too hard, God only knows why, his daugther is back. So I told him he should go out and visit the city. He told me it was fine if I could take him back to the labs in time. So we went to the beach. And… it was the first time I got to hear him laugh.”</p><p>“Sounds like a date to me” Iris interrupted him when he tried to reply. “You don’t take someone you don’t like to the beach. It almost feels like he is lowing his defenses around you.”</p><p>“I think I might be in love with him.”</p><p>“You are” she said, placing a hand in top of his. She was smiling, almost as she was remembering something nice and happy. “I’ve known you for so long, and I can see how much you care about Harrison. This time, please, don’t try to hold back your feelings. I think it will be better if you tell him how you feel, or you’ll always be wondering if being honest would have made a difference."</p><p>“I don’t know, Iris… what if he says he doesn’t feel the same? Or even worst, he will say that he actually hates me because I’m too annoying.”</p><p>“That’s not going to happen. Harrison likes you, probably more than anyone else on the team. He would only say that to Cisco” Iris laughed, and Barry was unable to hold back his grin.</p><p>“You’ve got a point” he said. He sighed. “Okay, when do you think I should talk to him?”</p><p>“Probably now. Run back to S.T.A.R. Labs and look for him. If you’re lucky enough, you may find him alone.”</p><p>Barry thanked Iris and finished his coffee. He didn’t know what he’d do without his best friend. He smiled a little bit when he got closer to the door, and said:</p><p>“Remember, don’t tell Joe!”</p><p>And he was gone in a flash. He had to find Harrison before his heart exploded. He was sure his heartbeats weren’t that high just because he was running at an inhuman speed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison and Caitlin have a small accident involving Harry's powers. Barry tries to tell Harrison how he feels, but he ends up running away. Later, Cisco calls him to tell him about a new metahuman threat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From now on, I may upload a new chapter only once a week. But I will try to improve the quality and make them a bit longer. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So. You’re telling me you’re a metahuman.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And you have dangerous powers.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I said.”</p>
<p>“And you never use them because…”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t know how to control them and the last time I tried to use them to fight against Zoom, I didn’t get to hurt him not even a little bit, and I almost destroyed a whole building. Can we move on? I really don’t have the time to repeat everything I just said. Are you going to help me or not?”</p>
<p>Harrison stood up fom his chair, looking rather annoyed. He really liked Caitlin, she was smart and worried about everyone she loved. And she was probably the one who had hated him the less when he stole that small piece of Barry’s speed. Or at least, the only member on the team who hadn’t shout at him. However, she was acting a bit too slow to his liking. He could understand why, but it really couldn’t be that strange, finding out that he was a metahuman, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Then show me. I shall believe you, then” Caitlin said, looking at him.</p>
<p>“Did you really read what I wrote?” Harrison raised an eyebrow, impatiently. “It’s dangerous. I could tear the building down.”</p>
<p>“I still want to see it. How am I supposed to help you if I don’t give me any more data?”</p>
<p>Harrison frowned, and yet, he seemed to be thinking about it. Finally, he nodded and started to walk towards the door.</p>
<p>“Not in here. Better outside. It would be fun to see Ramon’s face when he finds out I destroyed his lab, but then I couldn’t work anywhere” Caitlin didn’t answer, but she smiled a bit.</p>
<p>They both walked through S.T.A.R. Labs, and they kept on moving until they reached and empty area. It really wasn’t that far from the labs, but Harrison seemed to think it was safe enough. Caitlin stopped and looked back at him. The alpha could read the question in her eyes, and he shook his head, moving a few steps away from her.</p>
<p>“I want you to promise me something” he warned, looking more serious than usual. “This may get out of control. If you feel any danger, run. This won’t hurt me, but it certainly could kill you if you’re not far enough.”</p>
<p>Caitlin nodded, even if she didn’t look convinced. Harrison took off his glasses and closed his eyes for a few seconds. The only noise it could be heard was the wind, wandering around the trees while singing softly. The alpha remained silent, he could feel the energy everywhere, filling each gap of the space around him, beating like a heart down the earth’s core. He suddenly opened his eyes, reaching for the energy of the air around him, and Caitlin saw how his iris had turned golden. Harrison lifted up a hand and he looked at his fingers, sweat running down his forehead. He was frowning and both his fist and jaw were clenched, as well as his shoulders. It wasn’t long enough until a weak ball of energy appeared on his fingertips, sending a lightning bolt through his body. He was obviously struggling so hard to keep himself under control, but he suddenly fell on one knee. Caitlin started to run towards him, but Harrison shook his head.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t get any closer!” He shouted, and Caitlin stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>“Dr. Wells! Harry! You need to stop now!” She cried, trying to reach him with her voice. She seemed genuinely worried, fighting the urge to run towards him, despite the dangerous situation.</p>
<p>He panted, feeling suddenly tired. It was easy just giving in, surrender to the energy running through his body, but he knew the consequences. He closed his eyes and closed his hand to a fist. The temperature brusquely dropped in few seconds, and Caitlin had to cover her ears when the explosion shook the earth. There was smoke all over the area, making her blind. She was unable to see Harry, and she started to panick a bit. He had told her it wasn’t dangerous to him, but how could and explosion not be risky to any human being? When the smoke cleared, Caitlin looked for his silhouette. She soon discovered him laying on the floor, and she run towards him.</p>
<p>“Harry?” Caitlin grabbed him by the shoulders and frantically searched his pulse.</p>
<p>“Stop. It hurts” he muttered, trying to sit up. He just looked dizzy, even though he had several bruises and small cuts over his face.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God” Caitlin said, feeling extremely relieved. However, she soon frowned and hit him on the shoulder. “You told me it wasn’t dangerous to you!”</p>
<p>“You insisted” Harrison looked a bit amused as Caitlin sat near him. The grass near them was completely burned, and some other blades were still on fire.</p>
<p>They remained silent for a while, until she decided they needed to talk. Caitlin looked into Harry’s eyes, trying to guess what was he thinking of.</p>
<p>“Is this why you didn’t want me to run any tests on you when you arrived in this Earth?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I thought it would be obvious by now” Harrison touched his clock and turned it towards himself. It started to beep immediately. Caitling laughed.</p>
<p>“Does Jesse know about this?”</p>
<p>“No. She suspects something, but she never tried to push the subject.”</p>
<p>“Well… you should tell her. And the whole team. Why not? They would be glad to help.”</p>
<p>“What? No. I don’t want Cisco to make fun of me and call me a battery or something.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Harry” Caitlin said, smiling.</p>
<p>“I am, too. Look, I don’t want everyone to freak out about this. I just want to use my time here while Jesse controls her speed. I need to dominate my powers before I go back to Earth-2. Will you help me?”</p>
<p>Caitlin nodded and smiled softly. Harrison looked relieved.</p>
<p>“How did you got your powers?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I was hit during the explosion, too. The accident also damaged other machines that had nothing to do with the experiment, and when I tried to turn one of them off, it detonated. There was a shock wave that reached me and I had to spend several days having some rest because I had two broken ribs and some first-degree burns. Nothing that wasn’t healed in a couple of weeks, though, no need of spending nine months in a coma. But when I woke up, I was able to do all this. Absorb energy, retain it for an indefinite amount of time, transform it and release it like a blast, an explosion or whatever. Or that’s what I should be able to do. I never got to control it, and these stupid powers are useless. I couldn’t use them to save Jesse, I had to come all the way here to ask for help.”</p>
<p>For the first time, Harry looked uneasy. He was still holding his glasses with his right hand, and he seemed to be tired. Caitlin suddenly hugged him, and even though she felt him tense in her embrace, he soon hugged back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you were alone all this time. But now you’ve got us” she said, trying to cheer him up.</p>
<p>Harrison looked at her, his eyes back to their normal blue color again, and he opened his mouth to say something. However, he was suddenly interrupted by a burst of wind coming out of nowhere, and he turned around. Barry was standing near them, more flustered than ever. He had obviously been running for a while, as his clothes seemed to be about to burst in flames anytime soon. He was saying something that neither him or Caitlin were able to hear, but he was suddenly quiet. Harrison took a while before he noticed what was bothering him.</p>
<p>“Yo, Caitlin. I didn’t know you had a crush on Harry” he snapped, and she was taken aback by his words.</p>
<p>Harrison immediately let go of her and stood up. He hadn’t realised that they were still hugging. He frowned a bit and walked towards Barry, but the speedster stepped back, looking like a scared animal. Harrison wondered why was he suddenly feeling ashamed. Neither of them had done anything wrong.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’re not here because something happened. Any particular reason to be so rude towards Caitlin?”</p>
<p>“No, I…” Barry was suddenly speechless. He looked back at Harrison, feeling hurt.</p>
<p>“Doctor Snow and I were discussing something important.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t know you need to hug someone while talking about anything” Barry glared at both of them. He looked furious, but he was about to burst into tears. </p>
<p>“That’s none of your business. Stop acting like a child, you’re a man now, Central City’s hero. There’s no need to blame others if you are feeling bad about something ” Harrison said. He was slightly surprised by Barry’s sudden change of attitude, and maybe a bit angry, too.</p>
<p>“Okay, I get it. Really. You want to be alone. No interruptions. I’m just bothering you, lovebirds.”</p>
<p>Harrison was astonished. He didn’t know why the sudden rage, but Barry seemed to be a little too irritated. Maybe it wasn’t the best moment to have a conversation. Besides, there was actually nothing to talk about.</p>
<p>“I think it will be better if you leave” Harry said, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Tell Cisco to call me if there’s any problem with a metahuman. Whatever.”</p>
<p>Caitlin and Harrison looked at him as he swallowed hard. Barry’s eyes were full of tears, and it wasn’t long before he disappeared in a flash of light. Harrison shook his head and looked back at Caitlin, with an annoyed sigh. He was starting to feel guilty, and he didn’t even know why.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Barry, calm down. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Iris, this is useless” Barry was walking down the street, almost shouting on the phone. He just wanted to go home and cry. “He’s in love with Caitlin.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“He was hugging her in the grass when I found him. And then I was rude towards her, I didn’t even want to say that! She’s my friend, but then Harry was so fast to stand up for her… and I think he sees me just like some sort of kid.”</p>
<p>“Okay, first, that doesn’t mean he’s in love with her” Iris said. Barry could hear the noise the other journalists made at the other side of the phone line. “He was probably shocked because you are never rude, and he wanted to protect his friend. I bet Wells likes her because she’s a little bit like his daughter.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense, but it doesn’t change the fact that we had an argument. I can’t stand this any longer, Iris. He will leave and he’ll never know that I love him−”</p>
<p>“Oh, please, just stop with that. You won’t fix anything by complaining. Wait for another chance to talk to him, and this time, don’t get carried away by your jealousy. Harrison likes you enough to give you a chance to explain yourself.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right. I mean, I’m still mad at him, but…”</p>
<p>“I get it, Barry. You still love him” Iris chuckled, and Barry couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thank you, Iris.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got some work to do. My boss is looking at me, I feel like he’s going to take my phone away any time soon. I’ll call you later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Bye, Iris.”</p>
<p>He hung up and he was about to slide his phone in his pocket, when the device started to buzz again. He looked at the screen and saw Cisco’s name. Just once, he hoped they had a real problem. He didn’t want to deal with his emotions right then. He picked up the phone and stopped near the corner of a building.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Cisco?”</p>
<p>“Caitlin told me to call you if we were having trouble and… well, I really don’t get why she didn’t call you instead, but the thing is that we have a new meta. I guess you’re not busy, are you?”</p>
<p>“No, I am not” Barry sighed, he really didn’t want to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and face Harry. “I’m on my way.”</p>
<p>He turned around to make sure no one was looking at him and then he started to run back, still unable to stop thinking about the quarrel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me if you saw any mistakes. There are times when I don't even notice them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and Jesse capture the metahuman causing trouble in Central City and later, he apologizes to Caitlin. Then, he tries to speak with Harry, but he finds him talking to the new prisoner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I ever mention what Barry smells like? I can't remember it and I can't find it either, so I'm not sure if I ever did. I'll go for roses and candy, so forget about anything I may have said before...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry didn't stop when he arrived in S.T.A.R. Labs. He grabbed his suit and he was gone in barely a half of a second, which actually surprised everyone. Not that he hadn't done it several times when he was in a hurry, but this time, they weren't handling such a big problem as the past few times. Barry refused to look Caitlin straight in the eye; now that he had calmed down, he was feeling really ashamed of himself. For God's sake, she was one of his best friends and she understod him better than anybody else in the team, and he was angry just because she was spending some time alone with Harry. Iris was right, he had to talk to him as soon as possible, he would not allow himself to be jealous towards everyone just because he couldn't overcome such a silly crush. He had known Cisco and Caitlin for almost two years and he wasn't willing to lose their friendship.</p><p>He ran as fast as he could, following Cisco's instructions. He almost had the feeling that the two of them were alone, given the fact that no one else was speaking. Knowing Caitlin, she probably wasn't angry at him for yelling, she was just as ashamed as he was. And confused. Especially confused.</p><p>When he reached the park, he suddenly felt really surprised. He had expected to see people screaming and running as it was usual whenever a metahuman appeared to cause some trouble, but all he could see was people acting really strange. There was a woman crying, but she seemed to be fine. She was hugging her son and he was crying, too. Barry turned around and saw a young couple having an argument, but they seemed to be very angry. It was no normal quarrel, they were shouting at each other like there was no tomorrow, in such a loud voice. There was a man not far from them, who was literally dancing and singing like he was trapped into some sort of musical. Something was off.</p><p>"What the..." Barry muttered, feeling lost.</p><p>"Don't stop looking" Cisco said, and Barry heard him typing. "The culprit shouldn't be far from there."</p><p>"How do you know this was caused by a metahuman?"</p><p>"Come on, Barry. Have you forgotten our friend Bivolo?"</p><p>"No. How could I" Barry gritted his teeth and started running again. He didn't want to remember his fight with Oliver, not now.</p><p>He was actually surprised when he discovered that the metahuman had left some sort of track. Whenever he found someone acting weird, he kept moving forward. Several minutes after, he found himself near the bank and he sighed. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, why there were only criminals among the metahumans?</p><p>"I think I found him... or her, I don't know" he told Cisco.</p><p>"Be careful, Barry."</p><p>He didn't saw anything new when he got into the bank. People inside were still acting weird, but Barry's gaze was soon fixed to a young woman carrying a bag. She didn't seem to notice him, but when she finally saw him, she smiled so brightly that Barry almost felt dizzy. She had black hair, with lots of beautiful curls, and her green eyes shined like emeralds. The speedster looked at her and suddenly, his nose was filled with her scent. He soon identified her as an omega, as he could smell several flowers.</p><p>"So you're Central City's hero. I was wondering if you would come" she said, and for a second, she looked almost apologetic.</p><p>"Give that money back. I don't know what are you trying to get from this, but I bet you'll regret it. If you have any problem, I can help you..."</p><p>"No. You don't know anything" she shook her head, and for a second, she looked like she was about to cry. But her smile returned quite fast, and there she was, standing only two meters apart from Barry. "Now, if you excuse me."</p><p>Her eyes glowed, and Barry wasn't fast enough to look away. He didn't feel any rage, though, and he turned again his sight towards the woman. She had moved closer and this time, Barry felt really dazed.</p><p>"I'm sorry" she said. Barry had the feeling that she was really far, even though he could hear her voice in his ear. "This is nothing personal."</p><p>He didn't know why, but he started to remember something. Several months ago, when Jesse was still kidnapped and trapped in Earth-2, Barry had spent a whole day helping Harry. The man was exhausted, and when Barry had looked him in the eyes, he had realised that he was feeling lonely. He was a father that had lost both his daugther and his wife, and yet he was in Earth-1 all by himself because he had nothing else to loose. He was human, and for the first time, Barry felt that he could understand him and everything he had done.</p><p>It was probably the moment when he had started to fall in love with him, leaving behind that simple attraction that slowly turned in something stronger.</p><p>"Who's that man? You're in love with him, aren't you?" Barry knew she was close and he tried to fight, but he was unable to move. And he was blind, too. He could only feel the woman's scent around him. "Oh, look at you. And everyone thinks you're some sort of God that probably has no family or feelings. Come on, show them how wrong they are..."</p><p>Suddenly, he felt relaxed. He even allowed himself to smile, and all he could think of was Harry. Those beautiful blue eyes of his, his dark hair, his sincere smiles, the way he cared about his daughter. He was his perfect mate, no matter what others could think. And Harry probably loved him back, why not telling him, then? He completely forgot about his mission, and he could barely hear Cisco yelling at him. Barry turned around to exit the bank, looking like a complete fool.</p><p>"That's right, Flash. Go" she whispered. "I bet there's nothing more important than love. You don't need to save the day..."</p><p>But she was abruptly interrupted. Barry heard a thud and suddenly, Jesse was there, with a smirk on her lips. She was wearing her suit, and she was holding a fire extinguisher like a weapon. The older speedster lowered his gaze, and he saw the metahuman laying down. She had obviously been knocked out by Jesse, and had passed out.</p><p>"I thought you could use some help. Seems like I was right!" Jesse pointed out.</p><p>"What the Hell?" Barry said, feeling confused. He could think clearly again, and now he felt like throwing up. His head hurt, and he was slightly angry at the fact that someone had been able to play with his mind so easily.</p><p>"Your father is at S.T.A.R. Labs. He's been talking to the witnesses, I bet he has some information about this woman. Do you mind carrying her? I have to go back and change into my normal clothes before dad notices, or he'll be angry..."</p><p>"No. I mean, sure. Don't worry. Just do whatever you've got to do, Jesse. Oh, and Cisco? Don't tell Harry."</p><p>"He's not even here, come on! Do you really think I can't keep a secret?" Cisco seemed rather offended, and Barry couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Whatever. Thanks for your help, Jesse."</p><p>Barry carried the metahuman and ran back to the labs. He was there in barely thirty seconds, and the whole team was already waiting for him. They helped him as soon as he crossed the door, and Cisco made sure that the metahuman was locked up.</p><p>"Her name is Heather Murphy. Every person we asked says the same. They could feel nothing but her scent, and suddenly they were trapped in their own mind. Depending on the memory, they felt one way or another, and they simply let their emotions guide them" Joe explained.</p><p>"Does that mean she can control people's minds?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"I don't think so. She did something to me too, but she never ordered me to do anything I didn't want to do" Barry said. He felt his cheeks burning.</p><p>"Hey, I was really worried back there. Do you know you weren't answering? I thought she had killed you, or something worse!" Cisco shook his head.</p><p>"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry. She had me trapped in some sort of illusion, and I just couldn't get out of it."</p><p>"What did she asked you to do?"</p><p>"Not now, Joe" Barry turned bright red. He cleared his throat and instead, he just made another question. "Where's Caitlin? I need to talk to her."</p><p>"She went outside. I bet she's tired, she's been working a lot lately" Cisco pointed towards the door and Barry nodded, walking out after changing back into his normal clothes.</p><p>Just as expected, Caitlin was wandering around near the entrance. Barry stepped forward, and when she heard him, she turned around. Caitlin smiled a bit, with a question in her eyes.</p><p>"Caitlin, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me earlier, I just..." he started.</p><p>"It's okay, Barry" she said. "Are you having enough sleep? Are you feeling more tired than usual? I think we all need to rest for a while, we deserve it."</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm glad we defeated Zoom, and I still have some nightmares, but everything is going back to normal. But that doesn't change the fact that I yelled at you and I was rude to Harry. I really want to apologize."</p><p>"You don't need to. Not to me, at least. At first I was surprised and I didn't know how were you going to react after the fight, but now I know what stress is. I can't be angry with you, Barry. You're human, like everybody else."</p><p>Caitlin smiled and Barry couldn't help but smile back. He really had some good friends, and he knew he wasn't going to lose them that easily. They shared a hug and they went back to the labs, changing the topic several times.</p><p>The rest of the day was normal. Cisco and Caitlin kept on working, Harry tried to be a normal father and was out with Jesse, and Joe and Barry worked util it was late and it was time to go back home. They met Iris at home and had dinner together, with Iris constantly shooting glances at him. Barry made a face, he knew she was dying to grill him, so he quickly made an excuse and locked himself up in his bedroom. He wanted to talk to Harry, but he could hear Joe and Iris in the living room. He didn't want to explain why was he leaving home at night if there wasn't any threat.</p><p>So he waited for them to go to bed, and several minutes after, he was running towards S.T.A.R. Labs. It didn't took him too long to find himself at Cisco's lab, but when he looked at Harry's desk, he discovered that he wasn't there. Barry frowned, he couldn't remember a single night in which Harrison Wells was not in the lab, working like there was no tomorrow and writing equations. Yet, he could smell him somewhere in the building, so he ran and started to look for him.</p><p>He found him several minutes after in the basement, near the door. He had some food near him, but what shocked Barry the most was seeing Harry speaking with someone. He was several meters apart from the cell, having a conversation with the metahuman that the speedster had tried to capture in the morning. She was locked up, but seemed to be in a good mood, and willing to talk to Harry. However, she soon realised Barry was there, and she smiled.</p><p>"You didn't told me we would have a visitor" Heather said, leaning her back against the wall of her cell.</p><p>"Harry, what are you doing?" Barry hissed. "She's dangerous, she may try to get into your mind? Are you crazy?"</p><p>"Allen, relax. She's locked, she can't do anything" Harry didn't bother hiding his annoyance, and he sighed with his arms crossed.</p><p>"She's a criminal!"</p><p>"Do you need anything?" The alpha looked at him, as serious as ever.</p><p>Barry remained silent and shook his head. He was starting to realise that Harrison didn't like him at all, at least not in a romantic way. Harry was just obeying his instincts, he was an alpha, after all. He had been near him because he was an omega, and now he was doing the same with that metahuman. He probably liked that woman more, because he hadn't waited for him that night. Barry's heart broke at the realisation.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>"We're already doing it."</p><p>"Not near her. She's listening everything. And enjoying it."</p><p>Heather waved her hand at him and Barry rolled his eyes. Finally, Harry stood up and followed Barry, reclutantly. They moved away until they were near the elevators, and then Barry stopped. Harrison waited several seconds for him to start talking, but the speedster didn't say a word.</p><p>"Okay, enough with this" Harry said, turning around to go back. Barry could feel in his smell that he was angry.</p><p>"No. Wait. I just... I just don't know how to start" Barry said, not daring to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Well, you better hurry up. I was doing something important, you know?"</p><p>"You really are dense, aren't you?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Harry frowned.</p><p>"I come here every night just to be with you, and just because I came a bit late today, you went out of the lab and didn't even wait for me! I try to talk to you every single day and yet you prefer to flirt with a complete stranger that is actually a fucking criminal! Whenever I'm nice to you, you just glare at me like I'm bothering you for no reason, and then again, you use my last name like you wanna put a barrier between us, and we're supposed to be friends. What do you want from me, Harry? Last night at the beach, did it mean anything to you?"</p><p>Barry had raised his voice without even realising it, and Harrison was obviously taken aback by his outburst. He didn't say anything for a moment, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and then he opened his mouth to answer. However, he never got to say anything. It happened so fast that at first he was unable to understand what was going on. Suddenly, Barry's hands were on his shoulders, and when their eyes met, the speedster's green eyes shone with determination. Barry lowered his gaze just a little bit, now staring at Harry's lips. It wasn't long until Barry's sweet scent grew stronger and their bodies were pressed against each other, that the alpha finally reacted.</p><p>"Barry, what are you...?" He started, looking both puzzled and insecure.</p><p>He never got an answer. Barry kissed him gently, barely brushing his lips, and Harry froze. He didn't kiss back, and after some seconds, the omega moved away. It wasn't difficult to see the pain in his eyes filled with tears. He started to move away, but Harry grabbed his wrist and forced him to stay. They didn't say anything for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, probably wondering what was going to happen now. It was impossible to pretend that the last minutes never existed.</p><p>And suddenly, Harry behaved like an alpha. He shoved Barry against the nearest wall and kissed him again like there was no tomorrow, holding him by the waist and running his fingers through his hair. Harry moved his lips against his and made him open his mouth a bit, quickly deepening the kiss. Barry gasped, and he couldn't help the soft moan he made when he felt Harrison's breath against his ear, and then just above his neck. He had the feeling that he was about to fall down on his knees.</p><p>Harry bit his skin and Barry moaned a bit louder this time. There was no way a bite could feel so good, but there he was, making out with Harrison Wells at S.T.A.R. Labs, ignoring the rest of the world. He heard his phone buzz in his pocket, but he ignored it. The world could survive a night without Flash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison tries to run back to Earth-2 after sharing a kiss with Barry, but things don't go as planned. Jesse finds him packing his stuff and calms him down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, I have no idea about how to connect the last event with the next one. So the next two or three chapters may be a bit incoherent. I'm so sorry XD</p><p>And I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! I don't know what got into me, but I kind of lost my inspiration...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry moaned against Harrison’s ear, and the alpha growled. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like that, holding an omega in his arms, with desire burning in his veins. Barry Allen was driving him completely crazy, he wanted him so bad that he had even lost his self-control. That had never happened to him before, not even with his wife, and he had been deeply in love with her. Harrison could even stand being near an omega in heat, but Barry was the first person to push him to the limit. He knew Joe would kill him if he ever discovered what was going on between them, but he didn’t even care about it. He wanted the omega no matter what, and he couldn’t care less about the others’ opinion about him.</p><p>He kissed him again, harshly this time, and bit his lower lip. He could feel Barry’s scent becoming stronger, the smell of candy and roses filling the air. Harrison was pretty sure that the whole building was imbued with their scents, and every person near would be able to feel them. But then again, he didn’t care.</p><p>He held Barry’s hip, gently brushing the skin underneath his shirt. He heard the speedster gasp, and he smiled. Music to his ears.</p><p>“Harry” Barry whispered, and Harrison looked at him for a second.</p><p>The omega’s lips were red and swollen, and Harrison could see his own reflection in his blazing eyes. He could feel it in his gaze, his scent, and his trembling body. Barry wanted him as much as Harrison wanted him back, but when he stopped to breathe, he realised how complicated the situation was.</p><p>Barry was just a kid. Harrison was pretty sure that Barry was no more than twenty-five. He was a superhero who was meant to be with someone from his Earth. Some years in the future, Barry would marry Iris and they would probably start a family. Harrison came from a complete different universe, and he would part in few days. He couldn’t mess with Barry’s head and then go back to Earth-2 as if he was leaving nothing behind. Barry’s heart had been broken enough times when Iris rejected him. It was something the speedster had never told him, but he didn’t need to do it. Harrison could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at his foster sister, and he had clearly felt the omega’s affection towards the beta when Barry and Cisco had accompanied him back to his Earth to save Jesse.</p><p>Harrison was already a father, he was way too old to be with Barry. He had a company to run in his own universe and take care of his daughter, even if she was an adult. Both Jesse and him had a life before Zoom’s appearance, they  couldn’t just forget about it and pretend that they belonged to Earth-1. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair for anyone.</p><p>Yet he wanted to be selfish and embrace his own feelings towards Barry. If only…</p><p>But it was obvious that Barry didn’t love him. The kid was just confused. Barry probably remembered the way he cared about Thawne when he didn’t know about his real identity. He was just mixing up things, mistaking the Reverse Flash and Harrison as if they were the same person. Harry felt sick whenever he thought that the team compared him with that terrible man. Barry was not in love with him, he was only using him as an excuse to hold on to his first and more pleasant memories of Thawne. Harry pulled back, suddenly frigthened. He couldn’t fall in love with someone that young from another Earth, not when he had to go back and forget about that universe that wasn’t the one he belonged to.</p><p>“No” he muttered, holding Barry by the shoulders when the omega tried to kiss him again.</p><p>“Why not?” Suddenly, Barry’s eyes were filled with concern and distress. He looked so vulnerable that Harrison wanted to embrace him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But that wasn’t the right thing to do. Instead, he broke the contact between them and shook his head.</p><p>“Because I’m going to go back to my own universe in a couple of days. Because I’m too old for you, and because you and I are not in love. This has to stop now.”</p><p>“Jesse likes Wally, and he likes her back! She’s probably staying after this, why can’t you do the same? I don’t want you to go!” Barry looked like he was about to cry, with his voice broken. He couldn’t stop shaking, and Harrison’s heart ached.</p><p>“I already have a life. I can’t just pretend that the last thirty years of my life didn’t exist. I see how you look at Iris, don’t you think it’s time to tell her that you love her instead of losing your time messing around? I bet you have more important things to do.”</p><p>“Harry, I…” the speedster started, but Harrison cut him off.</p><p>“No, Barry. This has lasted long enough.”</p><p>Harrison didn’t have any sort of super speed, but he soon disappeared from the basement, leaving Barry completely alone and still shaking.</p><p>The alpha felt like he was about to pass out anytime soon. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t control himself around Barry, it just didn’t make sense. And now, just because he hadn’t been able to hold back his emotions, they were both hurt. There was no way he was going to stay a single more day in that damn Earth, not only he was starting to loose his mind, he was falling in love with a child that usually annoyed him all the time. What kind of masochist was he turning into?</p><p>He ran back to the room that had been his house during the last couple of months, and he started to pack his things. When he had first crossed the breach between Earth-1  and Earth-2, he hadn’t brought many objects with him. Only his usual black clothes, weapons and some of Jesse’s belongings to keep his hopes up. Now that he had his daughter back and Zoom wasn’t trying to ruin his life, most of the stuff was expendable. He just had to choose the most important things to him and Jesse, and he could escape. If he was lucky enough, the team would forget about him and no one would come after them. He just had to find his daughter and tell her they had to go.</p><p>Harrison grabbed his backpack and he opened several drawers, just to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything important. He sighed, and when he turned to leave, he found Jesse leaning on the doorframe. She looked surprised.</p><p>“Dad? What are you doing?”</p><p>“There’s no time for this, Jesse. We’re leaving now. Grab your stuff, we’re going back to Earth-2 as soon as you’re ready.”</p><p>“What?” Jesse was taken aback at the statement, and she blinked a couple of times.</p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that. You knew since the beginning we wouldn’t be staying here forever. You said it the first time, we don’t belong here. Our house is somewhere else.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Jesse frowned, and she looked at her father “why the sudden change of opinion?”</p><p>“I don’t know what are you talking about” Harrison said, taking a defensive position.</p><p>“You do. Almost a week ago, we reached an agreement and we decided that we would stay one or two weeks because I need Barry’s help with my speedster powers. You didn’t like the idea, but I haven’t heard you complain since then. And suddenly, you wan’t to run away for no reason. What happened while I was out?”</p><p>“It happens that Barry has been training you for a while, and I’m pretty sure someone will be able to help you too back in our Earth. You don’t need him. And now, if you’ve finished grilling me, we have to cross that breach.”</p><p>“Dad… why do you smell like Barry?”</p><p>Harrison choked, and Jesse smirked. She didn’t say anything for a while nor did he, until the alpha sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked rather tired, with his messed up hair and his wrinkles more noticeable than ever. It almost seemed like he hadn’t slept for days, which was probably true.</p><p>“I think I’ve made a mistake” Harison said, finally dropping his backpack and sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Wow, what a surprise” Jesse answered, smiling and sitting near him. “Tell me, what happened? I may be able to help.”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone can help me with this. I did something I shouldn’t have done, I just don’t know what got into me. The easiest way is to go back, the problem will disappear if we forget about it. Jesse, please. We would have returned sooner or later, why don’t we do it now? I will talk to Ramon, meanwhile you can say goodbye to Wally.”</p><p>“That’s not how you deal with a problem” Jesse leaned against him, placing her head over his shoulder. “Come on, dad. I’m not a child anymore. I think you’d be surprised of how helpful I can be.”</p><p>Harrison remained silent for a while and he looked at his daughter. She had inherited her mother’s kindness and her father’s intelligence, and Harrison couldn’t be more proud of his Jesse. He finally nodded, and Jesse listened attentively while he spoke.</p><p>“I went down to talk to the metahuman Barry captured today, and he caught me. He was really mad at me for speaking with a criminal.”</p><p>“Why would you do that? I mean, Barry’s right. She was trying to rob a bank.”</p><p>“Ramon and Caitlin say that the majority of the metahumans that they have come across were violent. They all tried to attack the Flash when he tried to stop them, but she didn’t. I wanted to know why. And it was quite surprising what I found about her.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“Jesse, let me finish. As I was saying, her skills have her basis on her pheromones. She can read peoples minds, manipulate their emotions with her scents and then, trap them in one of their own memories. Then, they just start to act as if they were living in the present and not in some sort of twisted fantasy.”</p><p>“That explains why all the people had gone mad today.”</p><p>“She manipulated Barry’s memories and made him believe he was not in the bank trying to stop the robbery. I got the feeling that she was enjoying the situation when I started to talk with her. She says one of Barry’s stronger and more beloved memories was the one she trapped him in.”</p><p>“There’s something more, isn’t it?”</p><p>Harrison nodded, and he squeezed his daughter’s right hand.</p><p>“She says I appeared in that memory.”</p><p>“It could be a lie” Jesse said after a while.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s a lie. She’s a thief, after all. She speaks to me in a friendly way, but she would run away as soon as she got the chance.”</p><p>“But you can’t help wondering what would you do if it she was telling the truth, don’t you?” Jesse affectionately stroked her father’s forearm.</p><p>“Barry kissed me” Harrison confessed, looking a bit ashamed. The young beta smiled wryly. Her father didn’t usually show any kind of emotion apart from anger or nervousness, he just roasted everyone and hid his feelings very well. This was a novelty.</p><p>“Oh, dad, are you blushing?” She teased.</p><p>“Jesse, enough. This isn’t funny” Harrison groaned and he buried his face in his hands.</p><p>“Have you talked to him? I mean, I think he likes you” Jesse looked at him and read the answer in his blue eyes. She sighed. “You ran away, didn’t you?”</p><p>“What do you wanted me to do? I kissed him back and the next moment, I was telling him there was no way this could work, because…”</p><p>“Because you’re way too old for him, because you belong to another world and all that stuff. Yeah, I bet you could have invented a thousand better excuses if you were going to break his heart like this” Jesse laughed and Harrison looked at her in confusion.</p><p>“Break his heart? No, he’s just confused. He’s not in love with me, he loves Iris. And I wasn’t making any excuses. Jesse, Barry isn’t much older than you. I mean, how old is he? He can’t be more than twenty-five or twenty-six.”</p><p>“Does that really mean anything? I know, you two are not the traditional couple, but you’re an adult and so is he. I think he’s really attracted to you, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s an omega and you’re an alpha. On second thought, you two are the only ones in the whole team that weren’t born as betas. You were destined!”</p><p>“Stop talking nonsense, that’s only a myth” Harrison frowned, yet a bit amused.</p><p>“Jokes aside, I think you should really talk to him. I bet he’s hurt.”</p><p>“Maybe another day.”</p><p>“Dad..”</p><p>“Not now. I really don’t feel like having an uncomfortable conversation with that brat. Do you know what time is it?”</p><p>“I was afraid you’d notice” Jesse stood up and walked towards her own bed.</p><p>“You were with Joe’s son, didn’t you? Tell me the truth. You didn’t want to stay in Earth-1 because you have any problems with your speed. You wanted to stay because you like him” Harrison looked at his daughter. Suddenly, she looked like an adult and not like the child he had spent so many hours taking care of. He felt a little nostalgic.</p><p>“Hey, we weren’t talking about me!” Jesse blushed, looking rather offended.</p><p>“I know. I just wanted to tease you a little bit” Harrison smiled and Jesse calmed down. “Wally seems to be a good guy.”</p><p>“Who told you about Wally and I? I bet it was Iris, she’s his sister after all, Wally must’ve told her that we were dating…”</p><p>“No. I’m not that dense as everyone thinks when it comes to feelings, you know. I can figure things out by myself.”</p><p>“Sure, dad. Whatever you say” Jesse rolled her eyes and folded her arms. They both stayed silent for a few minutes, until she turned around to face him again. “You have to promise me you’ll talk to Barry. He’s my friend, and I don’t enjoy at all seeing you like this.”</p><p>“Okay. I promise” the alpha said, even though they both knew that he was going to avoid having that talk as much as he could.</p><p>“I love you, dad” Jesse grinned softly and she embraced him.</p><p>“I love you too, Jesse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, maybe no one cares about this, but I've started to write another Barrison story. Well, it's not a story, it's more like a drabble collection. There will be one-shots too, involving Barry and the Harrisons. If you ever feel like giving me a prompt or anything you'd like to read about Barry/Eobard |Harrison, Barry/Harry or Barry/HR, feel free to visit my profile and write a comment! I'll be glad to answer and write whatever you give me (I won't write about the other Wells for now, as I haven't watched The Flash S4 nor the next seasons. I know about the future of the Harrisons, though. So sad).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>